dorafandomcom-20200223-history
Hide and Go Seek
Hide and Go Seek is the 22nd episode of Dora the Explorer from season 2. Characters Present *Dora *Boots *Backpack *Map *Swiper *Fiesta Trio *Benny *Isa *Tico *Señor Tucán Summary Dora, Boots, and their friends play hide and seek. Review Dora, Boots, and her other pals play a game of hide-and-go-seek outside. Señor Tucán said that if Dora and her friends are all found, they'll win the big trophy. So, now they were ready to play hide-and-go-seek. They had to figure out who wanted to be "it". Dora wanted the viewer at home to be "it" So, Dora and her friends went off to hide and then Dora counts to 5. The viewer starts seeking. Dora tells the viewer that she's hiding behind a bush that is the same color as her pink shirt. The viewer finds Dora by the pink flowers. Now it was time to find Boots. Boots said that he's hiding behind a tree that is the same color as his Boots. The viewer finds him in the red fruit tree. So far, the viewer found Dora & Boots. Map starts hopping on the path. The viewer finds Map in the white flowers. The viewer found 3 friends. But Backpack, Benny, Isa, Tico and Señor Tucán were still hiding. Map knows where they can look for them. Map says to search in the spooky cave, the squirrel trees and the rainforest. Backpack peeks out from a bush and hides somewhere else. Backpack was hiding in a pile of feathers that is the same color as she is. A voice in the red feathers went "Butterfly, Butterfly", a voice in the purple feathers went "Backpack, Backpack", a voice in the yellow feathers went "Baa, Baa" and a voice in the green feathers went "Bugga, Bugga". The viewer finds Backpack in the purple feathers. The characters came out of their hiding spots. There was a butterfly, a sheep and a bugga-bugga bug. After finding 4 friends, Dora & Boots went searching for her other friends. Benny calls out from the spooky cave. It was dark in the cave. So, they get out a flashlight. After that, they heard Swiper. Dora & Boots saw Swiper under some green leaves and then they stop him from swiping the flashlight. Dora, Boots and the viewer went searching for Benny. Dora saw somebody behind the big rock and asks the viewer, "Who's that hiding behind that big rock?" and it was Benny the bull. Benny came out of hiding and then they heard a "grrr" sound. Benny thought he didn't pick a good hiding spot. Dora, Boots and Benny found another big rock. Dora wondered who could be behind that rock and it was a purple bear. Dora thought they must have woken him up. Benny calls out, "Let's get out of here" and Benny, Dora & Boots did so. Suddenly, the bear went back to sleep. Dora, Boots and Benny went searching for Isa next. The viewer finds Isa the iguana in the tall grass. The viewer found Dora, Boots, Map, Backpack, Benny and Isa. Tico and Señor Tucán were still hiding. Tico calls out "vegan a buscarme" which was Spanish for "Come and find me". They reached the squirrel trees. There were lots of different squirrels doing different things. The appear found Tico who is purple and wears a striped vest. The viewer has found everybody but Señor Tucán who would have to be in the rainforest. Suddenly, there were giant leaves and Dora had an idea. She decides to pull the leaves apart. Once all the giant leaves were pulled apart, they entered the rainforest. Señor Tucán said "vegan a buscarme" which was "come and find me" in Spanish. Dora and her friends had to figure out what they can ride on to find Señor Tucán. They saw a tram car. They had to climb the ladder to get into the tram car. Dora and her friends took turns climbing the ladder. Tico went first, Isa went second, Benny went third, Boots went fourth and Dora went last. Everybody got in the tram car and went riding through the rainforest. They heard lots of animal sounds in the rainforest. They heard a howler monkey and jaguar. They also saw a sloth who was asleep and sure enough Señor Tucán was found. The viewer found all of Dora's friends and won the big trophy. And that was how Dora and her friends played hide-and-go-seek and how the viewer won the big trophy. Trivia *The 3 square sequence went this way in this episode: Dora would ask how do they get to their goal, then square 1 appears and Dora says what was on 1st square, square 2 appears and Dora says out what was on the 2nd square and then a 3rd square appears and Dora says out what was on the 3rd square. And then Dora reviews what they had to do. *This is the 48th episode of the show. Character Find Señor Tucán Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:2003 Category:Character Find Episodes Category:2000s